Research Core Dr. Maxine Nunez is a Professor in Nursing, whose educational background is in public health nursing, public health administration , comprehensive health planning, and public health research. Dr. Nunez is Director of the Research Core. As a native Virgin Islander, her knowledge of health problems of the territories is expansive. She will continue to be mentored by Drs .Campbell and Tull. The existence of health disparities in the U. S. Virgin Islands has been confirmed by statistics on the high incidence of diabetes, hypertension, stroke, HIV/AIDS and obesity. Additionally, the Virgin Islands Department of Health reports increasing instances of immigrant pregnant women who receive no prenatal care and only report to the hospital in time to deliver infants, sometimes preterm. The newly opened Charlotte Kimmelman Cancer Institute underscores the increasing numbers of individuals with cancer in the territory who need to receive services to treat this disease. Access to care issues prevails as health care providers encounter population aggregates that are poorly informed about health risks and symptoms. The 2004 Household Survey conducted by the Eastern Caribbean Center of the University of the Virgin Islands confirms economic hardships of large segments of the population that prevent timely access to care. This survey reports the percent of persons who live below the poverty level in the territory at 27.4% compared to approximately 13% in the U.S., and the percent of households below the poverty level. The Research Core of the Export Center has stimulated research activity in diabetes, cancer, obesity and HIV/AIDS and will continue to advance research in these areas, expanding beyond pilot study investigations to full research studies with additional funding support from a P20 Center.